


fear

by Clown_Teeth



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Consensual Non-Consent, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Forest Sex, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, God Complex, Incubus Murdoc, M/M, NSFW, Other, Phase One (Gorillaz), Phase Two (Gorillaz), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Scent Kink, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spit Kink, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clown_Teeth/pseuds/Clown_Teeth
Summary: If you made it home, you were safe; those were the rules. If he caught you, well, what happened next was up to him.You pushed yourself to go faster, the sight of the studio motivating you to keep going. You were panting at this point, your vision going black around the edges. How long had you been running again?You were so close, just keep going. Almost there, closer… closer…You swore you felt his neck on your breath before he even got hold of you. You hit the ground hard, the wind knocked out of you. Pain blossomed throughout your right side, and you cried out; a mix of pain and surprise. You felt his claws dig into your hips, and you looked up to see him sneering down at you."I'm just too quick for ya, eh, love?" he teased.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	fear

Trees and toppled gravestones whipped past you, leaves crunching beneath your feet. Your legs were aching, the muscles and tendons burning, but you couldn't stop running. Not now, not when you were so close to safety.

Every breath you took felt like needles stabbing into the back of your throat. Your lungs felt like they were on fire. If you made it home, you were safe; those were the rules. If he caught you, well, what happened next was up to him.

You pushed yourself to go faster, the sight of the studio motivating you to keep going. You were panting at this point, your vision going black around the edges. How long had you been running again?

You were so close, just keep going. Almost there, closer… closer…

You swore you felt his neck on your breath before he even got hold of you. You hit the ground hard, the wind knocked out of you. Pain blossomed throughout your right side, and you cried out; a mix of pain and surprise. You felt his claws dig into your hips, and you looked up to see him sneering down at you.

"I'm just too quick for ya, eh, love?" he teased.

 _'Fuck him,'_ you thought. _'Fuck his skin, and his teeth, and his lips, and his hands, and his fucking face.'_

You were pulled out of your thoughts by his long, wet tongue sliding up your cheek. You grimaced, groaning in disgust; it only made him beam with pride. You took a shuddering breath, the pain from your lungs making you tear up.

Murdoc huffed, readjusting you so you were on your back with him above you, straddling your waist. Your immediate reaction was to fight, to shove him off of you, but you were weaker than him. He easily thwarted your efforts, pinning your arms at your sides and restraining your wrists underneath his knees.

He tsked at you, shaking his head. "You're so bad," he cooed, reaching up to draw a sharp nail down your cheek. "What am I going to do with you?"

You whimpered, writhing underneath him. His kneecaps digging into your wrists stung, and you could feel the wet dirt and leaves clinging to your back. You arched your back up, trying to force him off of you. You only succeeded in rutting your hips up into his crotch, and he let out a cruel laugh.

"See? I knew you couldn't resist me."

His large hand cupped your face, and you dared to really look at him for the first time. In this lighting, you could clearly see the green tint to his tan skin. His lips were turned up in a smirk, and you could see a glimpse of his sharp fangs; they made you shudder. His eyes watched you intensely, his solitary red iris making you uneasy.

"M-Murdoc…" you stuttered out, trying to sit up once again.

Still gripping your jaw, he used his free hand to grab your shoulder, pushing you back onto the ground forcefully. You cried out, praying that he'd take pity on you.

He only laughed again, mocking your cries. "You act so scared, but I know that you really want it," he stated, taking his hand from your shoulder and moving to undo his jeans. "I can _smell_ how bad you want it."

You whimpered, your face hot with shame. You turned your head to the side, not wanting to look at him anymore. You didn't want him to see you. You wished you could run and hide.

You heard the sound of his jeans being unzipped and pushed down before you really registered what was happening. You once again tried to sit up, this time catching him off guard for a brief moment. You managed to pull your arms out from underneath him, causing him to fall back.

However, he was still faster than you. He grabbed your leg as you stood the run, and this time you fell forward onto your face, crying out. The front of your shirt was wet from the damp grass and dirt, but you were too busy trying to crawl away to care.

His claws dug into your calf, and you let out a scream - a real, genuine scream of pain. Before you could try to get away again, he lunged at you, pinning your body to the ground with his.

You were crying now, tears streaming down your face and dirt sticking to your cheeks. His lips were pressed against your ear, his cock painfully hard against your ass. "I don't know why you're being so difficult," he snarled, one hand pinning you down by your shoulders, the other yanking your pants down. "You know how this works."

You whimpered and nodded, letting out a sob. His tongue curled around your ear, and you could feel his drool dripping down the side of your neck. "P-please…" you coughed out, wiggling underneath him.

You could feel the cool air on your bare skin, and he sat up, now gripping your hips. You stayed in your face down position, not bothering to try and escape anymore. He had you exactly where he wanted you; you couldn't get away if you tried.

You heard him panting behind you, and you jerked at the surprise of sudden wetness dripping down your ass. You dared to look over your shoulder, and you saw a long tail of spit drooling out of Murdoc's mouth, falling off his lips and onto your skin. You moaned at the sight, feeling your stomach clench with need.

It felt so disgusting, so sacrilegious to be here with him. To be lying in a graveyard outside of a music studio, getting ravaged by something you never even imagined really existed. You could practically feel your soul being tossed to Hell.

It felt even more wrong to want it this bad. But even as his hands spread you apart, and his tip teased your entrance, you couldn't think of a reason not to let him rip you apart right there in front of God and anybody else who might stumble upon you. You felt his tongue running up your spine, barely pushing his tip into you.

He was such a fucking tease.

You whined, pushing yourself back, desperate for him. He ignored you, instead opting to bite down on your shoulder, marking you. You squealed, already feeling blood dripping down your shoulder. He hummed, lapping at your wound like a hungry dog, moaning at the taste of you.

Burning hot tears streamed down your face. You need him so fucking bad and he was doing everything he could to drive you absolutely insane. You felt like you were going to explode if he didn't fuck you soon, but you knew begging for it would give him exactly what he wanted.

"You're so sweet," he whispered, slowly easing himself into you, his nails digging into your hips.

You let out a sob when he bottomed out, feeling his waist settled against your ass. "F-fuck…" you whimpered out, digging your nails into the soft ground below you. "God, just-"

"No God here," he chuckled, tangling his fingers in your hair. "You're all mine now."

**Author's Note:**

> uhh yeah just a random thought I had and felt like writing? basically murdoc is an incubus, this is set around phase two, outside of kong studios.


End file.
